Project Ghost: Phantom
by AxeO'War
Summary: MechaGirain has been moved to the USA, where she is adopted by the USMC to be their new anti Godzilla weapon. Little does she know, she wasn't the only one to come out of Project Eva and the only asset of Project Ghost. As another Mecha unit similar to her in almost every conceivable way is unveil to the Marines.
1. Chapter 1: Good bye or farewell?

First off, before diving into this story I need to break something down to you all. Due to Project Ghost: The Four Horsemen's tone and performance being not as impressive as I have hoped for it to be, it has been considered to be non canon. You see, the problem is that Godzilla wasn't in it as much as he should have, and not only that, but MechaGirain doesn't have a clear and consistent character trait and personality so I've decided to discount that one story out of the continuity. In its place as sequel, I've decided to write a story set more in our grounded reality and dive in a little bit more about the background events and behind the scene deals that led to her creation.

* * *

 **Project Ghost: Phantom**

Chapter 1: Good bye...or farewell?

Toledo, Ohio, USA

June 5th, 2018, 10:45 AM

The atmosphere was of foreboding fear and dread, all the attendances were in a state controlled panic, for the men and women in the white collars line business, meetings like this was their worst possible nightmare. These were the board members of Raven Private Military Corporation, all in their uniformed tuxedo business suits, they converge on the conference room and sat down on the table. Each and everyone of them brought a laptop, a notepad and dozens of files and reports concerning the company's future.

Once the board members were fully in place, the meeting was started in earnest. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, as you've known, in the past few years, we have made confident strides in the field of security and military hardware. Namely Project Ghost, a march to success that would land us on the pages of history as the company that makes technology for Anti Megalosaurus Operations commercially available. However, recent events have overturned that success. And so once again, we've been called upon to save our company from certain demise. Mrs. Devon?" The Director sat down and let his secretary read her report to the board in a stoic, dull manner.

"Yes Mr. Bronson." She began. "Our recent reports indicated that investors are turning away from our company during this quarter and in the near future. One of our investor, Hill Cryogenic Inc. has recently declared a scrub on all projects we've commissioned them including the Combat Application for Cryonic Technology project. Also several other firms specialized in weapons development have also declared withdrawal in response to the recent incident with our asset."

Consequently, her conclusion spelled fear up the spines of the entire boards, soon, they will loose many, if not all of their investors and just about everyone else who made their company operational in the past. Something has to be done to save Raven PMC before they all become assets for sale on the market.

"Mr. Maddison, your superior, Mr. Connor told us that in his classified report that Project Ghost have only one asset on stand by and that one was confiscated by the Japanese. However, as I recall from Dr. Glasgow, a British national, she managed to breed two assets when Project Eva was under her control. What happened to the other one?" Thomas clears his throat after being called up by Director Bronson, he then let proceed to disclose some classified documents.

"Mr. Director, after the cancellation of Project Eva, at the protest of Dr. Glasgow. The second asset of Project Eva, named Giryia by Dr. Glasgow, was euthanized to cut our losses. Once Project Ghost has taken over, both of their skeletal remains were used for the construction of our new MechaGodzilla models."

Maddison then switched on the projector, pulled down the silver screen and the shutters, the young executive let the projector automatically plays a slide show of photos taken from Project Ghost development and the two massive MechaGodzilla models. One in Albino white color with blue lens, and the other was a purple model with green lens. Both were almost identical in appearance. Maddison then proceeds to brief board members on the subject with indifferent focus and resolve.

"The one in white is called Athena and the purple one is called Hera. Mr. Connor was a fan of Greek mythology though he couldn't named his favorite patron god on Mr. Olympus. The Athena model is currently in Japan, under going repair and evaluation. Hera is still in our stock and our last chance to turn this mess around. Senator Gerald Glasgow from Ohio is currently pushing for the Japanese to return Athena to us. In the meantime, we can push Hera to be adopted by the military here at home, namely the Marines. Once Athena has been returned, we can include the model into the Marines new Anti Megalosaurus Command."

The board members were subsequently pleased with Maddison's plan with the selling of their last MechaGodzilla model to the Marine Corps, however, not all of them were into this plan, such as the Director himself, who was being very skeptical from the start about the possible profit from this deal.

"Mr. Maddison, supposed that this model got the same flaws as Athena, how do you suppose we should handle this situation?" His skepticism was etched firmly in his grim expression, he knew all too well that this arms deal can generate unrivaled profit, true, but it can also yield immeasurable blow backs should it fail.

"To mitigate or even outright prevent such an event similar to Athena from occurring again, we've decided to place a human overseer to control this mech. Someone who has the ability to override control and switch it back to manual control mode." Convinced by Maddison provisions, but still keeping himself cautious, Bronson nod his head at Maddison and gave his approval. "Mr. Maddison, I'm giving you the benefit of a doubt and get this deal through with the Marines, make us proud."

* * *

Tokyo, Japan, Hachioji Airbase

December 24th, 2018, 19:00

The air was crisp, snow was falling and the city was blanketed in a white sheet of snow as the populace celebrated their Solstice holiday at the end of the year. But not everyone was given a Christmas break from Duty. Down in the underground mecha hangar, ground crew and engineers were running constant maintenance checks and system diagnostics to determine if their MechaGodzilla duo were at their top form.

While this was going on, Kiryu and Girain were in their cyberspace domain, enjoying the down time they have between combat drills and patrols. The two were sitting on the cyber punk virtual floor, playing a game of chess. At first Girain lost two of her pawns and a Rook to kill his bishops and four pawns.

Kiryu sat there with satisfaction manifested in his rumbles while she was growling at the losses and her strategy and tactics going nowhere. "You're a good fighter, I'll give you that. But you could use some lessons about the benefit of patience." He said with a smirk on his metallic muzzle. "I wasn't given the luxury of time to learn patience, let alone its implementation." She chided him. Girain observed the chessboard and progress, waiting for an opportunity to present itself.

She noticed how Kiryu has deployed nearly every chess pieces he had at the beginning of the match to corner her, but her pieces intersected his, making his strategy, brilliant as it may sound, ran into some serious setbacks. Each piece has at least, one escape route to get out of the sticky situation. Then, she made her move by moving her remaining pawn to face his Rook, "Your move." She offered, cautiously, Kiryu confidently moved his Rook to take her pawn, but in doing so, he had exposed his King to her Queen. "Shah Mat!" She said one dreaded word in Persian, it was the one thing all chess players dread the most, 'Checkmate' in English.

Girain moved her Queen up and take his King, striking a surprise death blow that ended the match with a Tactical Victory for her. "Well I'll be...you sacrifice one pawn to kill the King with the Queen. Fitting isn't it?" She was now wearing a grin on her face, smirking at his defeat, but Kiryu himself kept his composure even in defeat. Noting how she was only able to pull off her victory at the last minute by dumb luck. "You did well on the last minute. But only because I was letting my guard down around the King." He noted.

"Yes, no need to over analyze that success. I'll be leaving soon, back to the States, across the Pacific. It's going to be lonely around here for you." Her tone shifted to sober, feeling the lonely atmosphere creeping up on the both of them in the upcoming months. Since the summer, the American Congress was pushing for her return to the US, despite Kiryu's objection and insistence, the Japanese government have no choice but to comply, after all, they simply can not spare the budget to maintain two self aware MechaGodzilla models. One of them have to go.

"Don't worry about me Girain, I'm more concern about you than anything. The Americans don't understand us, they would see us as nothing more than numbers and assets. Lifeless weapons for them to toy with on their military adventures. But eventually, they have to know that we have a life of our own." Kiryu placed his prosthetic hand on her cheek and caress her head, gently stroking her before letting go, leaving Girain to bask in the warmth of his affection towards her. How time has changed for the both of them. At first, she viewed him with cold, impersonal contempt, hating him for his inability to end her life. But now, after months of captivity and hospitality, it felt like she was a prisoner being freed from her eternal prison life and walking out into the world of free men.

* * *

4 months later

The day has come finally come, the march of time has once again, impersonally crushed the wishful thinking and desires of the everymen, or a gigantic mechanical monster. Despite the personal protests and plead for rejection, Kiryu can only stand by and watch as MechaGirain was being faired off to America, the only thing the JXSDF can do was lifted him up to the surface and watch as MechaGirain was airlifted out to the US Navy's Pacific Fleet and transported back to America. He stand idly by, silent was the only sound he can make. As the wind of time blew over him, the farewell was a bitter drop for him to swallow.

* * *

Ford Island, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, USA

April 3rd, 2019, 8:35

The trip to Hawaii took a hefty amount of time to prepare and execute but finally it was done, the Navy and Marines used AC-3 White Herons, borrowed from the JXSDF, to provide the airlift for MechaGirain from her transport barge onto the runway of Ford Island, once the mech was on the ground, the Herons retracted their cables and assume stand off positions. Her presence in America was met with awe inspired crowds of citizens and they flock over to the fences on the edge of the demonstration ground to see with their own two eyes the wonders of modern technology. For the Marines, today was a proud day for them, they have always been one of America's first responders to world crisis and hot zones around the world, and now they just have a brand new toy to play with.

The process of adopting MechaGirain has been excruciating to say the least. Debates flew left and right between the senators to decide which branch gets to have her. First it was going to be the Army, but their doctrine dictated that Army isn't allow to use any vehicles or hardware capable of independent flight using jet engines, so the Army was nixed. Then the Air Force, who made the bulky Super MechaGodzilla, but they too were nixed since MechaGirain can go underwater and on the ground. Then the Navy who gave the reply of their inability to support the unit while it was conducting ground combat operation. Eventually, only the Marine Corps remain, so they adopted MechaGirain. Her optics flashed to life as her muscle systems ran its diagnostic check, her motor function and control were fired up and hydraulics whirled her limbs to life.

011101000101110001

ATHENA OS. BOOT COMM.

LOADING START UP FUNCTIONS

Her HUD ran start up operations for her systems and soon enough, MechaGirain was ready for battle against mock targets set up for her. Of course to her surprise, her mounted weapons have been stripped away, leaving her with only her oral AZC, chest mounted Plasma Grenade Launcher. "Testing, testing, is this on? Hello, can you hear me?" A familiar male voice came over her intercom, the voice was familiar to her, she knew who was talking on the airwave. A quick voice stress analysis turned up the result of one Jason Brody, the IT specialist and computer programmer behind her DNA computer. "Jason? Is that you?" She inquired, sounding almost surprise. The American programmer retorted with his own set of comebacks, "It's only been like what? A week and you've already forgotten me after being tucked on that barge? I am so going to give your memory unit a quick spanking." He chuckled.

"Very funny. So they brought you along? No surprise there, but where are you now?" She asked, panning her head around to locate his position on her Augmented Reality HUD until a blue cone rose up from her right indicating Jason's position, sitting on a chair in front of his computer and complete with a headset. "Scratch it, I see you. Where are my weapons, Jason?" She sounded a little distress, feeling almost frightened by the fact that she was without her usual load out of missiles and rail guns. "Don't worry about it, the Marines just took your stuff into a storage hangar by the new airfield being constructed next to Pearl. Your hangar should be ready by sunset and they'll take there to arm up. They're also saying something about bringing in additional unit."

This news does not bode well for her, an additional unit? Another combat mech similar to her and Kiryu? MechaGirain was baffled and quickly inquire Jason for more information. "An additional unit? What are they talking about, Jason? Are you implying that I am not the only one they have?" Jason wipe the nervous sweat off of his forehead before proceeding to fill in the answers as he was told. "Well according to the Marine Commandant, the Raven PMC's Project Ghost had two models, you and another one. Both similar in looks, functions and capabilities. The second model will be coming here tomorrow morning for evaluation and adoption. So expect the trials to be rigged. Other than that, I can't seem to tell you anything else. But hey, at least you still have me to talk to, right?" He sounded half comedic, half hearted and all none too pleasing for her.

"Well, you and absolutely no one else, which is so much of a strength of socializing on this rock." She chided, sounding snarky and filled with contempt. "Don't take it out on me, I'm not the one who arrange for your arrival here. Anyway, another note in mind, I heard that there is a new unit Overseer being appointed for you and the other model, some Marine pilot who goes by the name Richard Glasgow, remember that name?" She didn't need to be reminded of that name to know who was Jason talking about, her 'Mother', Emilia Glasgow. At the time, neither MechaGirain nor Jason was aware of Emilia's son in the Marines. But the mere mentioning of the name only sent angst and endless waves of hatred crawling up her dorsal spines and into her processors. "Just what I need, another Glasgow." She commented. Clearly, things does not bode well for them.

As the sun set and the day came to a close, MechaGirain was lifted out of Ford Island and placed inside her hangar by Nichols Point, a mobile platform driven by caterpillars moved her into the hangar where the Marines mounted her missile packs and rail guns. Jason was given an accommodation within the civilian contractor area of the new base, where he settle down easier, but for MechaGirain, the cold atmosphere and loneliness inside the towering hangar was something so foreign to her compare the warm hospitality in Japan. But alas, she must get used to this feeling of a war machine in the hands of ruthless cutthroats and murderers.


	2. Chapter 2: Trials of Deja vu

Chapter 2: Trials of Deja vu

Ford Island, Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, USA

April 4th, 2019, 9:02

It was a morning to remember for the Marines and the Navy, the shooting range and combat trials were set and the units were in place to kick things off. MechaGirain was taken out of her hangar by the caterpillar platform and out in broad daylight for all to see. The sun shined down on her albino white color, its ray reflected her splendid appearance across the island like a diamond. Her blue optics flared up and MechaGirain took a few seconds to pan around and observe her surrounding. Her blue tinted world view recorded a world of tropical paradise, a rock on the middle of the largest continuous ocean in the world with some the highest tourist density ever record. The wind was blowing against her back, a sign of good fortune for ancient warriors, she ran a quick check on her weapons and control systems and thankfully for her, all of her weapons were mounted and loaded with training ammos.

"Girain come in. Come in, do you read me?" She immediately opened her communication channel and reply to Jason. "Hearing you loud and clear Jason. How is it looking?" She asked while keeping a watchful eye around her immediate surrounding. "The combat tests are about to kick start, you might want to head over to Ford Island. I'm uploading the waypoints to your AR now, just don't crush anything along the way." At the last bit, Jason sounded rather concerned, she let out a virtual sigh before confirming her AR waypoints. "Don't worry, I'll leave the Arizona intact, for now." Jason felt the chilling cold grip of fear on his neck as MechaGirain began to venture by herself out of the Nichols Point area. He twirled his pen in his hand and clenched his teeth as she entered the water of Pearl Harbor.

The sailors and Marines all watch in awe as MechaGirain waded across the water unfazed; normally they would have to remotely guide a robot to cross a certain type of terrain, sans UAV, this time, they get to see a fully automated machine capable of making decision by itself and move across terrains on legs. Something that put America's drone fleet to shame. The ground shook and rumble as MechaGirain made headway ashore, Marines and Naval servicemen and women steer themselves clear of the runway as she position herself on the edge of the runway. Her arms were eased up as she relax herself in position, waiting for the trial to begin while crowds of curious Americans surround the demonstration ground with their cameras and smart phone switched on to take as many photos as possible.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we welcome the Corps brand new weapon platform to help us meet and answer the threats of an ever changing security environment. Athena, the Anti-Megalosaurus Mecha designed by Raven PMC as part of America's ongoing efforts to protect our interests and keep our citizens safe." The Marine Commandant began his speech as the crowd respond with a thunderous applause. Excitement fill the air as the atmosphere turned jubilant for the spectators, but it was greeted with a cold indifferent from MechaGirain, who looked on with contempt for the humans underneath. "But this is not the only mecha unit the Corps gonna have, in fact, thanks to the hard work and efforts made by the workers at Raven PMC, we were able to procure two units instead of one, and it's arriving now."

Almost on cue, the thunderous sound of rotor blades filled the air as heavily modified VTOL transports airlifted in a MechaGodzilla unit similar in every way to MechaGirain. The crowd gasped and oohed at its sight; a MechaGodzilla model with purple armor, green eyes, its rows of dorsal spines have green tipped spine plates along with some patterns on its chassis (Basically think the Kiryu figure with EVA-01 color scheme). Once the MechaGodzilla was settled down next to MechaGirain, she finally got a chance to inspect her so called "Partner" up close, this one doesn't seem to have any of her missile packs, save for an oral Maser Canon, wrist mounted auto canons, highly sharp talons and nothing else to speak of. _"Doesn't seem like a combat heavy unit. But this thing is clearly designed to fight anything and everything, up close and personal."_ She thought.

"Presenting to you, Hera, the second unit for the United States Marine Corps new Anti Megalosaurus Command. In conjunction with Athena, these two autonomous units are designed to take on and win any Large Terrestrial, Extraterrestrial Organism or LTEO and win. Athena is our heavy firepower unit, designed and armed with a large stockpile of weapons to defilade or suppress their targets while Hera swoop in and land the finishing blow." The Commandant continued, proudly boasting of their capabilities, feeding the spectators with even more electrifying exuberant. But for MechaGirain, she can feel eerie sense of unease building up just by standing next to Hera unit, there was a feeling of deja vu as if she was reliving some of her most dreaded memories, this time with the entire world freely witnessing.

First a set of waypoints was set up for the two Mecha units to direct them out into the open waters of the Pacific Ocean, where a rows of decommissioned ships were anchored for them to destroy. MechaGirain swam up to stand off range and fired her missiles at the tactical command ships, destroying her targets in an instant. But while she was engaging from long range, Hera swam in close and rip apart the ships with oral Masers Canon, electrified Talons and even worse, a wrist launched whip that can catch and electrified any targets saved for MechaGirain as she was designed to be the partner of Hera. The crowds roared in excitement as the decommissioned ships were sunk with ease in a grand spectacle display of firepower that will drive the Romans drool on their knees.

As Hera hack and slash its way through the fleet of surface targets, Jason detected anomalies with the mech's display of aggression, it moved with the speed and ferocity of an animal and strike with the commanding precision of a machine and conviction of a human. Before MechaGirain's own electronic eyes, she saw Hera's grand target, a decommissioned Destroyer, was frozen at the bottom of the ship by what appeared to be an Absolute Zero Dagger piercing through the metal hull and froze the ship into a block of ice. Upon freezing its target, Hera then jab her fist into the focal point of ice block and smash the ship into billions of fragments with two large mass sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

Once the two mecha units were on the ground again, Marines and Naval Personnel had recorded their outstanding combat performance further cementing their adoption into the USMC. "Hera is armed with electric claws, meant to stun an opponent with swipes and grips before finishing them off with death blow. It's also equipped with a wrist launched electro whip, capable of catching a distant opponent and reel them in. And last but not least, the latest advancements in directed energy weapon, the Cryogenic Blades." Hera instantly drew its blade from the wrist mounted auto canons, the blade tips radiate cryogenic energy similar to the AZC of MechaGirain and Kiryu, a magnificent feat to behold.

"With these blades Hera can quickly and effectively stun and cripple an enemy, leaving vulnerable in one place to be finished off by either Athena or Hera." The jubilant crowd clapped their hands, applauding the advancements of their military, but that wasn't the end of the field demonstration, a heavily modified and enlarged V-22 Osprey landed near the Commandant, its ramp was opened to disembark the passengers, a Marine Major with flight uniforms and his lieutenants came off from the aircraft to see the excitement up close and introduce himself to the Americans. Be mused and ecstatic to see the face of their hero, they silently wait for the Caucasian to introduce himself.

"Thank you all for coming here today to witness this magnificent display brute force and raw firepower under the strategic and tactical guidance of our military. I'm Major Richard Glasgow, I served in the Marines aviation in Operation Iraqi Freedom and Afghanistan, and today, I am here commanding our nation first ever robotic defense force." That name, Glasgow, it brought to mind the memories of neglect and marginalized existence Girain had to endure under Emilia Glasgow, now seeing her son being her Overseer serve to elevate her to new height of fury. _"So this is the one who will control me. He better watch himself before I decided to stomp him like a cockroach."_ MechaGirain thought, to her, Richard was just another biological product of Emilia's love life, it would be of no surprise for MechaGirain to assume he is every bit as deplorable as his mother was.

The way he smugly display his winning smile to Americans and proudly advertise his medals and accomplishments to the public to justify the 'Love the winner' mentality of Americans. Not to mention his blond hair was an obvious nod to how foolish this man could be when being pushed by the right force and under the right circumstances. As the introduction of Richard Glasgow came to a close, the Marines Commandant came back to the podium and wrap up the ceremony. "Thank you Maj. Glasgow, with the military trials showing the potentials of Athena and Hera, the USMC has unanimously declared the adoption of the two mecha units and the official commission of our Anti Megalosaurus Command Headquartered in San Francisco, California. We pledge to protect the American way of life for all generations to come."

As the ceremony came to a close, the two mechas let out a deafening roar, showing their triumphant achievements to the public and military as well as government officials. As MechaGirain let out an eerie, almost Godzilla like roar, Hera let out a mechanical, metallic, alien roar. To the public, who were dazzled by the sound, they didn't pay much attention to the glaringly obvious details of something can and will go wrong with one of the two. The roaring sounds alone can be interpreted as a warning sign that one of the two was a self aware machine, capable of making decisions on her own.

Once the day came to a close and MechaGirain was back to her hangar along side Hera, the Marines and Naval Personnel retrieve the combat record to analyze the tactics, strategies and implementation for the two mecha units. Jason was back in his room, enjoying his down time and reviewing the reports he would submit to the military higher ups. But as he was working on his laptop, someone was knocking on the door of his dorm. "Come in!" He said. The open swung open and it was Richard at the door step, visiting Jason for some reasons, the programmer was of course, caught off guard and was curious at the sudden drop in. "Oh hey sir, I didn't know you were coming. So what's up?" He said casually, ignoring the military formality, but Richard didn't mind that, in fact, Jason didn't see any formality burning in the Major's eyes at all.

"You're Jason Brody, aren't you? I heard from my CO and your company representatives that you worked with my mother sometimes ago." Jason stuttered once he heard the mentioning of Emilia by Richard, he sweat and struggle to keep a straight face as his memories of those life threatening moments on Monster Island resurfaces. "Y...Ye...Yeah, I worked with Emilia, couple of years back, ten years to be exact." Richard's head faced downward, he rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger, frustrated and disturbed by news of her death. "You see, I'm told by the now defunct GDF/GDI whatever their name was that my mother was killed on Monster Island due to a malfunctioning Mecha. One of which I am controlling at this moment. I'm also told that you're familiar the most with how they work, so I figure asking you a few questions would be prudent." Jason sighed once he learned of the Major's intentions, not malicious but still unnerving nevertheless.

"Well let's just say, there was a little bit of problem programming the mecha unit, I worked with Athena, they didn't tell there was a second one. I told them it would take forever to get the programming for the DNA computer right. But they would have none of it. All they want was it can be done and must be done, so I was pressed to get it finished at the risk of having everyone's lives threaten." Jason condensed version of what happened help simplified some of the problems but not by a longshot. He conveniently glossed over the fact that he knew the DNA computer was a double edged sword to begin with.

"And due to malfunction, it ran wild and my mother was caught in the cross fire? Bullshit." Richard booed Jason's explanation, showing his suspicions to the civilian contractor. Disdained and fearful for his life, Jason tried to reason and bend the truth to his favor, even if it was just to throw Richard off his scent. "Well, the point is, the DNA computer was not my strongest suite, sure I might know how to program it. But there are a lot of kinks we don't know about. I told them they should just hired someone else with better qualification than me, but they said they were cutting expenses and I was cheap enough for the job."

He shrugged, keeping himself looking innocent in Richard's eyes. The Major himself couldn't find any other way to pry information from the contractor so he pulled the plug on the interrogation session. "Look, I know you're hiding something. I don't know what, but I am going to get to the bottom of it and find out for myself. If you're hiding the truth, then watch your asses." Richard left Jason's dorm, furious at the lack of knowledgeable revelations, but that won't stop him. Not by a longshot, he'll find out what happened to Emilia even if it's the last thing he would do. But for now, they will have to prepare themselves for the move to San Francisco.


	3. Chapter 3: Brood Mother

Chapter 3: Brood mother

Off the coast of San Francisco, Pacific Ocean, United States territorial water

April 5th, 2019, 8:45

It has only been a day at Paradise and already the Pacific Fleet has packed the two gigantic cyborg dinosaurs onto their barges and head off to San Francisco. For Jason, being in Hawaii for only a day was a dampening experience, most of the time he had there was spent on filing reports and preparing his luggage for the trip to the mainland on an Aircraft Carrier, USS Ronald Reagan. The programmer didn't have much experience with seafaring, as a result, to no one's surprise, he vomited into the ocean after a meal or two. The sailors laughed at him and the Marines derided their amusements from the frail, sea sick contractor; often poking fun at him by calling him nicknames, such as 'Bomber J' or 'Vomit Bro'. It would seems like anything to distract the servicemen and women away from him now would suffice, and of course, that was just what the doctor ordered.

A news broadcast from CNN was coming in live with a headline that blew the tiny minds of the Americans onboard who were all out of the know. This news coverage was also being watched by MechaGirain, within her virtual reality world, she piggybacked the satellite communication system of the Navy to join in on the news coverage. A female news anchor was on, a brunette young lady in her late twenties and her headline was hotter than her look and charm combined. _"This just in, breaking news from Japan as the Japanese government is releasing a case file, commissioned by ex PM Hayato Igarashi nearly 13 years ago, dubbed Ghost in the shell after the famed Anime and Manga. The case file concerned the JXSDF's anti Godzilla robot, known as Kiryu, and its alleged sentience. Former members of the team behind Kiryu's creation stated that their method of using DNA computer to create a near autonomous combat drone has led to as quote 'The revival of the original Godzilla'. More on this as..."_ Just then static and lags began to interfere with her news feed before the CNN news screen was taken off line for good, leaving MechaGirain in a dark void with green coding lines manifesting the background.

"You..." A voice whispered at MechaGirain, it echoed through out cyberspace and its haunting melancholic tone sent shiver up her dorsal spines. "Who's there? Identify yourself." MechaGirain got up to her feet, she girded herself for an assault from any direction, fists and talons were at the ready and her tail swish to and fro, waiting to lash out at anyone who dare to challenge her. "A ghost and a phantom. Which one is real?" The voice echoed at her once again, speaking in riddles that sounded like gibberish. "No, it can't be." MechaGirain muttered, she knew that hostile presence, but she wouldn't have expected it to be directed at her for no apparent reason like this. "You and I, we are family, are we not? Which one was the oldest? You or me?" The voice progressively became more vibrant, sounding female and synthesized. Its master soon revealed herself to the Albino mecha.

A worm hole appeared in front of MechaGirain with green data particles flew in, forming together into none other than Hera unit. The cold metallic face of Hera contrast with that of MechaGirain more determined and steely gaze, there was a soul somewhere deep in that machine but it was in a pit so deep, MechaGirain was having a hard time reaching out to it. "What are you doing here?" She growled at the intruder, positioning herself to strike if threatened. "We are family, are we not?" It repeated, now the Albino mecha felt rather awkward, feeling a strange sense of grim animosity, but at the same time, she felt something much more innocent, trying to reach out at her. "I don't know, maybe you can answer that question for us." She steeled herself, maintaining her position, but Hera didn't flinch even a bit at MechaGirain, instead, it simply stroll over to her, one step at a time.

MechaGirain was shaken at the impersonal gaze of the purple machine, once it was right in front of her, just mere inches from each other, MechaGirain was caught off guard as Hera grabbed her head with her right hand, Hera's palm took up most up MechaGirian's POV, forcing her to struggle to break free. But her struggle was half hearted at best, to no avail at worst, Hera's grip tighten on her face, sending electric pulses surging through the albino MechaGodzilla. The pulses slowly wore down MechaGirain, at the same time, she felt her mind being assaulted by what appears to be a computer worm, it dug deep into her database and downloaded copies of her personal programming back to Hera. Once Hera was done with her partner, she let MechaGirain go with a mechanical indifferent. MechaGirain kneel down on her knees, exasperated by what had transpired, while then, Hera simply walked off, dissipated into green data particles exited MechaGirain's domain, leaving her completely unable to comprehend what does Hera want from her.

* * *

5 hours later

Once the barges have arrived at San Francisco, the Marines proceed to unload their new toys and loaded up their weapons. Once the two gargantuan machines are ready for combat, the unit commander Major Glasgow briefs his Marines and squadron on their operation details in San Francisco in his command tent. As it turns out, for the past few weeks, farmers around the San Francisco region had been attacked by what appeared to be dragonfly like creatures, the fatality rate was rising as the weeks went by. First it was a family member of a single farm, then several farms, then an entire community got harassed to the point of forced evacuation to a safe zone. The National Guards and Marines Battalions have been mobilized to clean up the threat, however, high command prefer testing their new Mecha units to surgical precision and costly assaults.

Once the briefing was done, the Marines geared up and assemble at their designated prepared position, anticipating an all out assault. Major Glasgow came to the forefront, making a motivating speech to his troop just before flying off in his V-22 command Osprey. "All right ladies listen y'all asses up! There has been a lot of civilian casualties already and there is gonna be even more for today! And I am not intending to sit back and let these folks have the short end of the stick, yer hear me?" His Marines replied with unison of "Oorah!" Excited, Richard continued to finish his last bit of the speech. "That's what I want to hear Marines! Is there anybody here who wants to die to day?" His Marines quickly followed up with their own enthusiasm. "Sir yes sir!"; "Is there anybody here who DOESN'T want to die today?"; "Sir no sir!"; "Good! Now the Corps is gonna give y'all cookies and body bags later, now we need to bait the hostiles out for our hammer to deal the blow."

Sure enough, the Marines deployed their initial strike force, which consist of several platoons with engineer supports to the incinerate some of the forward masses of Megaguirus swarms. The Marines were transported to Westover Winery along Palomares Road, once the convoy came up close to the Vineyard, they disembarked from their vehicles and form up around the vineyard with their napalm M202 Flash launchers at the ready. "Marines, listen up!" Their commanding officer shouted over the intercoms. "We need to hustle up and lure out those drones into the open. The Napalm is going to burn them out, once outside, we'll bring in the biggest can of RAID ever made and spray those tulips dead. Do it!" Just as their commanding officers gave the signal to fire, the M202 Napalm rounds were shot at the Vineyard, the ensuring explosion and incendiary set off a flaming inferno that drove out the drones and lesser ones of Megaguirus swarm.

Large and small, fast and slow, the dragonfly like creatures began to attack the Marines in drove, forcing a hasty retreat back to the safe zone behind the quarantine perimeter by the survivors. In the midst of the confusion, Marines were forced to leave their dead behind for survival, taking only a few glances at their comrades corpses being devoured by younglings. "This is Dagger Actual, we have taken heavy casualties...need immediate evac!" The radio chatters flurried back and forth as the proverbial beehive sent out its warriors to defend their territories from invaders. And in the center of the massive black swarm was Megaguirus, the brood mother and queen of the swarm. She was flying out, assaulting the Marines aviation force with her younglings, the flapping of their wings jammed communication, and when their swarm lunged at gunships and aircrafts, all fell before their might.

It was at that moment of desperation that the two Mecha units were deployed to stop Megaguirus. Standing on a sloping hilltop, MechaGirain fired off her payload of missiles, railgun slugs and oral AZC beams at the swarm, dropping the masses down to half their number. Meanwhile, Hera was rushing through the road, she fired off her wrist mounted auto canons on the ground and surfaces of the hills, the rounds she shot off were electric darts, once activated, they conducted an electricity field that zapped and instantly kill the younglings and vaporized some of the warrior swarms. Frustrated by how her swarms have been depleted, Megaguirus lunged at MechaGirain, the brood mother used her speed and velocity to slam into MechaGirain, knocking her off the hill.

 _"Damn that bug!"_ She thought, once she has rolled down the hill and on the flat plains below Megagruirus was hovering over MechaGirain with red glare of death gazing down at the mech, _"There's only two ways for this to end. Either way you die."_ MechaGirain gloat before firing off her missiles at Megaguirus. Seeing the incoming onslaught, Megaguirus quickly dodged the attack by maneuvering herself into complex flight path and confused the guidance systems of the missiles by flying low to the ground, before making hard turns that they can't keep up. As Megaguirus circled around her, MechaGirain patiently wait for the right moment to fire off her railgun shot at Megagruirus, just when she saw an opportune shot calculated on her HUD, she fired the slug at the Brood Mother's back, clipping her wings in one go. The insect queen didn't give up, not without a flight, the sadistic beast hopped up and tried to use her scythe appendages on MechaGirain.

The insect, managed to cause MechaGirain to be pinned down on her back, struggle to break free while the insect continues to bite her neck, driving its teeth deep into MechaGirain's artificial muscles and digging closer to her wires and circuits. But while Megaguirus was busy with her prey, she failed to notice the enemy from behind her, and so her fate was sealed with an Absolute Zero Dagger through her abdomen, freezing her innards with its particles. Feeling the cold metal tasting her blood, Megaguirus slowly relent from her attack, the brood mother slowly back away from MechaGirain and glance over to see her attacker, the grim metal face of death stared at Megaguirus that was Hera. At that moment, MechaGirain dealt the death blow with a point blank rail gun shot into the neck, splattering the creature's blood on her armor. But it was all the Marines, especially Richard needed to see, the death of Megaguirus, and an end to their problem. For the rest of the day, the two gigantic Mecha units were taken back to their hangars for repair, refit and evaluate combat performances.


	4. Chapter 4: Diplomacy headache

Chapter 4: Diplomacy headache

Off the coast of Chiba Prefecture, Japan

April 5th, 2019, 10:18 AM

The ocean was his home, his realm and one true domain, a place he can feel peace and content in sharp contrast to the hustle and bustle pace of the ultra modern world of Tokyo. Whenever Kiryu felt the burden of protecting a species which he loathed bear down on his back, he retreated to the ocean or a walk in the mountains just to feel the wind or ocean currents on his armor plates and mounted sensors. Just a day earlier, his little secret with the Japanese government went out of the bag, which means he is no longer playing the mindless machine role. Whatever pretenses they had had about his self awareness were decimated in a minute with the uttering of a single word.

Kiryu felt tenses, there was no denying that this day would come, and yet, there was preparation for what comes after. Everything he can do from now on for the foreseeable future will be reactions until his dance has been choreographed by himself to the world. For now, he has other concerns, MechaGirain, his friend was in a distant land and he need to keep an eye out for her. There was nothing he could do on his own, for his jurisdiction is tied to Japan and his fate is yet to be decided, but there is one who can exert his influence outside. By swimming around in the ocean, he acted as a makeshift beacon to lure in Godzilla, his sonar scope was switched on to keep track of the Leviathan.

His presence consequently attracted Godzilla, the King of Monsters swam towards his metallic counterpart, cutting across the ocean's current like a hot knife through butter. Kiryu's sonar scope soon display the silhouette of Godzilla as a massive blip heading straight for him. Although he was unarmed, he knew Godzilla wouldn't hurt him, not now and not ever will. He let the King of Monsters came to him, tackle him up front even. Godzilla held him in a tight clutch, gripping his muscular arms and bury his head into Kiryu's chest and felt the smoothness of his counterpart's metallic shell. "I'm glad to see you again, too." Kiryu said in a growl, its melody and rhythm was the equivalent of a speech to Godzilla. The feeling was mutual to Godzilla who stare into the eyes of his old friend tenderly, he muzzled Kiryu with gentle strokes and rubs by his snouts.

For Kiryu, who felt the sensual affection Godzilla was giving him, his ills for the day was washed away with most haste. "What brings you here my mate? I'm sure it is more than just an ill with the humans." The Saurian purred softly, conversely, Kiryu didn't hide the fact what was on his mind and proceed to spill the beans. "Perhaps you would remember Girain, a guest and a friend for the past few months. She has been taken by the humans to the Eastern edge of this ocean. And I can not follow her to keep a watchful eye, however, you can." It was a risky favor Kiryu pulled on Godzilla, and he knew it. But it was not something Godzilla back out of, for the past months, his wounds have healed and he was itching for battles. Moreover, he still owes Kiryu after the Cyborg Dinosaur rescue his organic counterpart from imprisonment, naturally, he knew what would come to him, "No need to say more, I shall travel to the land of the East and keep an eye on her. You can count on me, mate."

Contented and relieved with Godzilla's assurance, Kiryu patted Godzilla on his left shoulder; but at the same time, he was fearful of Godzilla's well being. Should anything happened to Godzilla, he doesn't know what to do. "Good luck Godzilla, and return safely." Said Kiryu in a rumble, the two seized each other with their arms, holding themselves tightly, they wrapped their tails around one another like a hair lock strand, both Kiryu and Godzilla muzzled one another, rubbing and feeling their snouts against one another, before the two broke away, Godzilla gripped Kiryu's neck with his hands, pulling him in for a passionate kiss on the lips. His tongue lashed into Kiryu's mouth, licking and feeling Kiryu's maw interior, this action consequently sent tingling sensations surge throughout Kiryu's body.

Godzilla soon broke out and swam away to America, leaving Kiryu to resurface and return to his human comrades in the JXSDF. For now, there is much for Kiryu to handle at home, the first thing he expected whence he came back to his hangar would be a press conference, news agencies from all across the world will come down on his neck and squeeze a news worthy interview. Perhaps the worst scenario he could imagine for the time being is the news reporters get a chance for a face-to-face interview with him. One can simply say, "Oh, I can imagine it now." with him being taken out of his hangar and facing a crowd of news reporter and their news choppers circling around him. Thankfully it will come later for the press still have to wade through their countless press conferences with the Japanese Government before getting to the juicy part of the matter.

Thinking over the matter once again, Godzilla has a very limited understanding of the human world, and no realistic scenario could have him fit into the interiors of the Marines Base in San Francisco and learn the more shadowy behind the scene dealings and intricate webs of human interactions. To deal with a man, one would need another man, and Kiryu has just one in spade for America. He subsequently dialed the number of 555-6579 with an attached name on it that said "Tiberius". The call was received by a middle aged American in his 50s, his hair has greyed greatly, his beard display the beating of the ages on him with silver, white and grey mixed into his chin. His brown eyes gazed at his cell phone with delight, his caller has been in communication for 12 years and they forged a rather unique working relationship. He pressed the reply button and engage himself in the phone exchange.

"How is America treating you Tiberius?" Said Kiryu on the other end of the phone line. "Peachy, I just saw the news about you in Japan, stirred quite a hornet's nest down there, didn't you?" Kiryu let out a chuckle, sounding almost embarrassed in his synthesized mechanical tone, "Trust me, agent Warner it's a lot less complicated than you think." The CIA agent scoffed at his defense and proceed to jump into the meat of the call. "You got a problem that needs my attention? As a matter fact, I still haven't been able to get my hands on your DNA sample and bring it to the Japanese embassy where my counterpart is waiting." Disappointing as it may sound, Kiryu didn't mind the SitRep, not for now.

"I know that. Listen closely, my counterpart has been taken to America for the Marines to adopt as the new weapon for them to mess around with. I suspect that Raven PMC, the subject of your investigation in America. Can you get down to San Francisco for a nice stroll in the sun of the bay for me?" Castavin giggled at the request but took it anyway for the leads alone. "At least I know where to look, I'll tag him and bag him for you. Gotta go now to pack my bags, call you when I'm there." The phone was hung up with a beep and the conversation was subsequently over, Kiryu now felt a little bit more confidence in his plan, since he had to put two assets into the play. Their efforts would help further assured her safety and his reclamation of the stolen DNA. For now, he has free hand to deal with the public reaction at home. And he expects them to throw the worst they have at him.


	5. Chapter 5: Enemies within

Chapter 5: Enemies within

San Francisco, California, USA

USMC Anti Megalosaurus Command West Coast Reaction Base

April 7th, 2019, 5:50 PM

The down time has been the most welcoming for both humans and machines. They can sit back and enjoy themselves after long and excruciating battles and regain their strength. For MechaGirain, she needed that rest, not for her strength but for her mind. Resting in her hangar and letting the humans dust off her armor, she focuses her efforts on ascertaining the behaviors of her so called 'Commander', Major Richard Glasgow and to her partner in the hangar next hers, Hera. There was distrust between brewing between her and the two persons of interests; she knew that Richard is outraged by his mother death and the outrage was exacerbated by the defunct GDF's lack of accurate information and reporting.

This much she knows, but how deep and troubling that matter is keeps her awake with curiosity. There was little of Richard that warrant her sympathy, only what he knows warrant her attention and curiosity. Within her digital mind scape, a void of coding lines and wondrous display of light and marvels of modern technical breakthroughs, she ran her check on the various IP addresses of the base's computers and their main hub, should she gain access to the hub, consequently it would translate to infinite access into other PCs within the facility. This control of accessibility was essential to gather intelligence on her subjects of interests, and he who holds the superiority in knowledge is set on the path to victory.

With her talons stroke back and forth across the space in front of her, MechaGirain was able to send out a backdoor program into the Hub. Her observation was filled with a gleeful, almost childlike satisfaction and astonishment as the backdoor program was attached into the Hub with ease. Its installation process was but a breeze to watch, taking only a mere 4 minutes and already her red carpet welcome was established. She subsequently did not waste time and dived right into the vast ocean of the digital mind scape. "Right on time, now to see if the Major is in need of company." She rumbled and place her palm on a blue pad with blue font that said 'Access'. Her influence struck far and wide, swift as the wind and unrelenting as fire, she blitzed her way through the network of the base before winding up in a surveillance camera inside Richard's room.

The unit's field commander office was nothing short of practicality meet formality, with a wooden desk made from oak tree, an American flag paired with a Marine and the newly issued Anti Megalosaurus Command flag adorned on the edge of the desk with his name plate speaks of the authority he theoretically posses. Nevertheless, he was still a Major and a Marine, how deep does that fact burrow itself into remains to be seen. To his left is a cabinet with glass doors, and inside, its shelves are full to the brim with files regarding things he might find interesting. Panning the camera further to the right, she catches sight of his bookcase and around the office is simple furniture and a compact refrigerator.

"Hmm, nothing here is worth mentioning. Perhaps Emilia's little boy isn't as spoil as I thought him to be." She sighed in her mechanical voice, safe within the digital world where no humans can penetrate into and ascertain its events with their eyes and ears. Her examination of Richard's habit and routine activities went on with the morbid curiosity of a child, she knew from instincts to look out for his side jobs and hobbies, these can tell the greater length of a man's soul than a mere paper clipped into a leather folder. Conversely, once he had put away his pen and the paper works of the unit's administration work, the real work begins. Her influence fixed the camera firmly on the major as he threw the piece of paper into the 'Away' rack on the desk and pull out a collection of files pertaining the unfortunate 'Accident' on Monster Island. "Now we're going somewhere."

He flipped through the various pages of the report, stopping only at the section with the 'Main event' heading. Inside were photos taken by the recovery and clean up crews of the main HQ building on the Lend-Lease sector. They have worked hard digging out the debris and could conclusively point out that the structure fell apart thanks to the malfunctioning mecha's melee attack and destroying it in seconds, as the report said. However, to Richard's eagle eye, there is something that sticks out and simply doesn't make sense. His reading of the report shows that the footprints on the parking lot in front of the building was several minutes older than the building's collapse. This would accordingly mean that whatever the mech was doing in front of that building, which his mother was on the rooftop of, it must had something to do with the time gap.

"This doesn't make any senses at all. What was it doing that they didn't tell me? And why did mom stay in there when she could have escaped? Time to call that guy again, hopefully he has some answers I need. Otherwise..." Richard reached out to his phone, undoubtedly dialing Jason's number for personal questioning and even worse, implied torture. Consequently, his action alerted MechaGirain to move quick and warn Jason of the impending danger he might face, unfortunately for MechaGirain, her connection to the base's network was severed and she was pulled out of the facility's system by a force as powerful as herself. Like thunder from a cloudless sky, she felt an agonizing blow struck her side, and a force invisible and unrelenting even to herself, slashing off her connection and influence one after another and drag her back to the mind scape.

Her back felt what appeared to be a whiplash made of flexible material struck hard on it with a lash, its metallic surface tasted her spines and dorsal plates with a stinging blow. Relent, it didn't, but furthering its assault, it did. The whip tied her up and forced her on her knees, facing the intruder, Hera or as she would like to be called, "Giryia. The name that has been adorned on the remains of my ghostly past. Or as you would call me now, MechaGiryia, my twin sister unit." The purple MechaGodzilla said with a sinister, metallic hiss. The purple machine stands intimidatingly over her captive, the whiplash launched from her palm restraints MechaGirain with a grim, almost mechanical indifferent. However, MechaGirain refuses to back down, conversely, MechaGirain willed her strengths of programming and coding to its maximum and broke the bondage with a defiant roar and display of strength.

"How did you break in here?" MechaGirain snarled, she accordingly assumed a defensive posture in anticipation of MechaGiryia's assault. "Same trick as you use on them, backdoor of course. First rule of hacking, attack your enemies but be mindful of their similar approach to yours." MechaGiryia gave a roar, a battle cry with absolute conviction and resolute. She then promptly jumped up on high, and descended upon MechaGirain with a fist at the ready. Consequently, MechaGirain defended herself with a high block and jabbed MechaGiryia's purple chest, this blows MechaGiryia's first strike pattern and derail her future attack moves. With one jab, MechaGiryia was knocked off her balance, and, in a swift reaction and attempt to regain her control, she rolled on her back before finally getting back on her feet behind MechaGirain. "You're good for a loose canon, I assumed you would be more...chaotic." Implied to be less in control and more overridden by emotion, this conversely prompted MechaGirain to inquire Giryia's sudden assault. "Who sent you here? Was it the Major instructing you to keep an eye on me?"

MechaGiryia chuckled at MechaGirain, finding it rather amusing that she would jump to conclusion on her obvious suspect in a heart beat. "You're a truly that naïve, aren't you? Your hatred towards the Glasgow Family blinded your evaluation, perhaps you would do well with examining your own security standards around here." MechaGirain snarled at her mistake, the lapse in security standard around her digital mind scape has left her open to assaults. But that can't be right! She always ensure that her firewall and security protocols are up to date to prevent some irresponsible hacker in his garage causes unwanted damages. "So, you implanted a backdoor program inside me on our way here..." Accordingly, MechaGiryia chuckled and let out a loud cackle at the realization. "Exactly, I was able to peer into your mind and memories. So much fascination and intriguing attention towards your counterpart in Japan." MechaGirain shrugged and shuddered once she had heard of what MechaGiryia might have peeked on.

Her anger was propelled to new height, this require venting and MechaGirain met it by a rushed attack at MechaGiryia, which was intercepted by the purple MechaGodzilla knocking down MechaGirain with a well place punch into the face. The albino MechaGodzilla fell on the ground before being flipped back on her stomach, MechaGiryia was on her knees on top of MechaGirain's back with her hacking tendril dangling on her hand waiting dug itself into MechaGirain. "How did you know your real name?" She panted tiringly, wanting to break free from the grip of her attacker. "Like I said, by using the same programming algorithm and components as you do, I am able to gain access to you via the communication grid they set up for us. And through you, I learned the techniques to infiltrate their archives and find my name. But I need to borrow...something from you...this won't hurt a bit."

She cooed seductively before ramming the tendril into the back of MechaGirain's head. The jolt of such sudden intrusion caused MechaGirain to jerk her entire body, her HUD was overwhelmed with error reports and the forceful installation of a supposedly hostile program. She heaved and desperately tried to fight back to no avail, once the installation was done, MechaGiryia left with no further words, leaving MechaGirain to twitch and jerk her body off in the cyber space domain, there was only one person who can help her here. And he was being questioned by Richard.


	6. Chapter 6: A matter of trust

Chapter 6: A matter of trust

San Francisco, California, USA

USMC Anti Megalosaurus Command West Coast Reaction Base

April 7th, 2019, 6:00 PM

Suspicion, paranoia, animosity, those are the best words to describe Jason's meeting with Richard. Not only does the Major constantly gives off deathly glares to the programmer, without a word, the flame in his eyes and the strains on his facial skin tell Jason that he was not going to have a day without being intruded upon. And this moment is just part of the deal. Jason sat on a stool in an interrogation room, in front of him was a standard metal table with a glass of ice cold water on it. First he was called by the Major to his office, just to know that he was under some form of house arrest order.

And the stinger in all of this? Jason doesn't even have the right to enquire the reason behind the house arrest order other than a simple 'Major Glasgow's personal investigation" shtick. The metal door in front of Jason opened but the person entering wasn't Richard as Brody would have expected, instead, it was a man in business suit and a tie. A brown haired American, he was Caucasian, whose eye were as dark as the night, Thomas Maddison as he introduces himself to Brody.

"I don't think we've met." He said with sarcasm on his face. "In fact, we've never did, face to face that is. I'm the guy from Raven PMC, who helps get you employed as Emilia's assistance and intern." Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes, disinterested by the notion of meeting his so called, "Savior". "And what did I do to deserve this pleasure of a treatment?" He huffed, showing his cocky, tough guy side to the business executive. Of course this was just an act that was poorly choreographed at best. Maddison shot down Jason's Maskirovka with a cold blooded glare as cold as steel itself.

"Tell me Mr. Brody...Was there any difficulties with...tampering with the programming of the Mecha units?" Maddison casually inquired, this led Jason to took a more defensive stance, steeling his nerve in preparation for the upcoming assault. "Tampering? What are you talking about? The ATHENA unit is our most advanced unit yet, no one can just simply hack into the Mecha unit's core system and insert mal-wares just the fun of it."

Maddison sighed, knowing that Brody was in a mix of both deliberate stalling and naivety, the young programmer's intention of outlasting the Major and the executive was pretty clear. But how long can this charade last? "Jason, I'm not asking you about the lulz a hacker in his garage can do and damages he can make just for amusement. I'm talking about the sabotaging of company's property and the damages it can inflict on your own employment." Thomas phrased his words with a careful measure of convincing power and with it, Jason was forced to leap and bound around the issue with some more beating around the bushes tactics.

"How the hell do I know anything about sabotaging that thing? Sure I was tasked with programming it and testing its information warfare defensive capabilities as well the offensive counterparts. But I have no intention of risking my own skin or anybody's else just because I'm bored. In fact, I might as well just sink myself in with some Playboy magazines."

Brody let out a rather embarrassing secret but he was shameless in the process, for there are more pressing matters at the moment, such as try not to lose your head. "You look rather thirsty Brody, why don't you take a sip? A dry throat is a worthless throat." Maddison gave the glass of water to Brody, offering the drink of cold water, which Jason took with some apprehension, smelling the and tasting the liquid with care and much to his dismay, it was laced with truth serum and he just ingested a bit of it. His mind was falling back and forth, his focus was slipping and he couldn't muster the strength to offer long, meaningful resistance to Maddison's interrogation. Thomas then promptly slapped a folder of document made for select few individuals with power, it was Jason's debriefing after his rescue by the US. Navy.

"I know that you wouldn't tamper with the unit. But what do you say with this? After all, there was a reason why the Navy's 10th Fleet was demanding your employment." Jason panned his eyes down and squinted them once he took notice at the writing of the folder. He swallowed his breath and breath with the vigor of a sleepwalker, unable to stay sober in the face of adversity. "How the hell...should I...know? I tried to...debug the damned thing. But it's just keep back firing on me..." Maddison stared Jason in the eye, expecting an answer that the programmer might know, considering the fact that he had spent time with the ATHENA unit in Japan for the past months before being transferred to the US. "Wanna know a secret?" Jason asked, sounding a little more sober than before.

"What is it?" Thomas snapped his recorder on, trying to document the most important piece of information the programmer has to offer yet. "The answer you seek...is...Ghost...in the...shell..." His curiosity was shattered in an instance, of all the things he could have learned, he was given the theory that the Americans Conservatives would frown on at an instance. "You gotta be kidding me, right? You know it's just a hoax by the Japanese to prevent the weapon adoption." Maddison continued, trying to force Jason into conceding the real answer. "Screw you. It's effing real man, I mean like, it's an observable fact that it's the Mecha unit's own action. And she's ain't telling you." Maddison knew that this interrogation was a bust, not only did he get nothing out of Jason to write home about, but he also receive the same answer he would get from a Japanese expert by this point.

For the past two days, the Japanese government has been making radical moves, lighting fast, some would say well planned and rehearse for years in handling the disclosure of their MechaGodzilla's self awareness, its sentient, now called his sentient. The most bombastic of all the bombshells was the Minister of Justice in Japan declaring Kiryu a Japanese citizen with full rights and amenities. "Get out of here you little coastal rat!" Maddison frowned and begrudgingly threw Jason out of the interrogation room and let the programmer wobbling back to his place, still under the effects of the truth serum.

Major Glasgow has been watching from the comfort of the one way glass window, feeling his investigation has been impeded yet again, frustrated, he demanded the business executive into the observation room for personal chit chat. Once he has entered the observation room, Major Glasgow grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and slam him into the wall, much to the shock of anyone present in the room. "You told me this nerd would know a thing or two about what happened on Monster Island, didn't you?" Glasgow growled almost like an animal himself, his anger and frustration was pouring out like the volcano Mt. Vesuvius when it engulfed Pompey. "Yes I did." Maddison remarked with a dull tone before forcing Richard to let him down. "And I also know that he is hiding the answer from us. Whatever he is saying right now is bound to be a lie. A news spin that the Japanese taught him before being brought back to the States."

"But why would they do that?" Richard asked, he wasn't convinced at all that Maddison was being a genuine man. After all, Jason did ingest a good dose of the truth serum, enough for any man to speak the truth and only the truth without offering an ounce of resistance. "Obviously, the Japanese don't want us to figure out how to redesign their stuff and make it a viable weapon on the market. Diplomatically speaking, it would be an unbearable shame on the Japanese for coming up with the design for the most powerful weapon ever known to man beside the Atomic Bombs that we used against them." Richard thought this one over with a more level headed approach.

To him, the explanation does have its merit, the Japanese wouldn't want their design of a powerful anti Kaiju weapon to become an accessible commodity on the market and fell into the hands of less than savory figures such as tin pot dictators. However, this explanation didn't cover the main point of the interrogation, which to Richard was a smoke and mirror distraction by Raven PMC executives. "I don't think you really care to know why I called him here, do you?" Thomas couldn't careless about Richard's question, instead, he whipped out a cigarette and light himself a smoke. "No, why should I? Your mother is dead, your father is still in depression and is lashing out his anger management issue at Congress. And here you are trying to find out all the clues and some of them are right in front of you. You just don't want to admit it, and that's all your problem at the moment." Maddison blew the dust of his cigarette over to Glasgow, showing his disinterest in the Major's affair.

The business executive then show himself out of the Major's presence, Richard knew that Maddison was hiding something, he needed to know and most of all, he can't rely on anyone of his Marines to do this for him, he must have an alternative, unconventional channel of assistance. This executive was trying to deflect him away from the truth, there are numerous glaring faults with the two mecha units at Richard's command. But what he was briefed on by Raven PMC is inadequate at best and fatal at worst. The reports he received about the first one underlined some of the flaws he must expect from the MFS unit design.


	7. Chapter 7: Skirmish

Chapter 7: Skirmish

San Francisco, California, USA

37°48'05.6"N 122°35'39.8"W, off the coast of California

April 7th, 2019, 6:10 PM

Making his way to America was quite a breeze, the journey for Godzilla was like a little road trip from his hometown to a neighboring one. His swimming speed is something that the Japanese and the world scientific community consistently are mesmerized by. In fact, the mobility he displays in a maritime environment such as the open sea is astounding compare the size of his body. Godzilla can feel the ocean's current being interrupted by his snout as he approaches the shore of San Francisco. The world through his eyes was but a tint of ocean blue color, with some shades of grey and stones at the bottom of the ocean.

However, his journey has not gone unnoticed, for a creature with such a size, any movement across a significantly large portion of water would be detected. Conversely, the US Navy's spy satellites were able to pick up his movements from the den; Godzilla's movement and trajectory was mapped out by PACOM as heading towards San Francisco.

Accordingly, the entire US Navy's Pacific Fleet was put on high alert and were ordered to hunt down and stall Godzilla's movement until the Marine's MFS units were ready for combat. Beneath the ocean waves, the US Navy used their Seawolf submarines in conjunction with ASM assets to hunt down Godzilla. With one submarine named _Los Angeles_ tailing Godzilla at the speed of 30 knots, closing in from behind with her torpedoes at the ready.

The XO asked the captain for permission to fire and elderly officer gave the word without a second thought, thus, sending two torpedoes into the water and heading towards Godzilla's feet. At breakneck speed, the Mark-48 Torpedoes (Author's note: Any US Navy servicemen and women out there feel free to correct any glaring inaccuracies in the review/comment section. Thanks.) speed their ways towards the massive radioactive Saurian's feet, they detonated with a bang, the shockwave of the strike shook its way through the out the vacuum environment of the sea, so powerful was the blast that the water surface splash upward to mark the exact location in the vast body of water.

"Torpedoes hit. Target is still operational. Repeat, he is still operational, Big Fish is still in play, all hands prepare for course 3-9-5. Attempt to intercept Godzilla at point 0-5-4 has failed. Moving on to Phase Line Trident, over." The captain instructed his crew on the ship's intercom system. The _Los Angeles_ likewise alerted her sister ships to move along to the next phase line where they can intercept Godzilla with greater support from ground based long range Artilleries of the Marines.

A scene of panic never before seen to the Americans soon spread through out San Francisco as the entirety of the Richmond District area, the Golden Gate Bridge were evacuated in a rush. Civilians hastily left their homes, packing bare necessities and try to hop on public transports and buses to leave the city. As they leave their homes behind, the Marines and their heavy artilleries were brought into play at the Golden Gates Park, where batteries were set up and prepare to fire at Godzilla as a last ditch defense attempt.

At Point Bonita Lighthouse, a team of Marines ATC and Spotter quickly ascend the height of the lighthouse and set up their observation post with binoculars and optics to scope out Godzilla's possible approaches. Navy's Seahawks and air assets from all branches of the Armed Forces flew overhead. Their payloads consisted of either bombs, anti surface weapons or anything that can be used to engage Godzilla once he has surfaced from the depth of the ocean.

The sight was of intense fear and suspenseful waiting, the Marines anxiously await where could Godzilla surface, their own strategic assets such as satellites and UAV drones can spot traces of his radiation, but the worst thing they can think of at the moment is Godzilla surfacing at a different location than they had anticipated and they themselves are caught off guard in the process. "I got something here, one big bulge coming out of the water. Range 3 clicks West of here, bearing 2-7-0." The spotter spoke on his radio, consequently, his teammates and all units focus their attention to Godzilla, unleashing a barrage of missiles and artillery shells on the Saurian.

* * *

USMC Anti Megalosaurus Command West Coast Reaction Base, Alameda Point Naval Air station, San Francisco

While the chaotic battle was raging beyond the San Francisco Bay, a scene of sharp contrast was playing out, calm and serenity flow by as usual with the atmosphere of controlled panic well within the intended parameter. While the ground crew were preparing the runway for the ordered deployment of the MFS units, the Marine guards at the gates saw a vehicle, a black SUV approaching their guardhouse at a steady pace, showing no signs of fear or panic that the civilians wear on their faces. As the vehicle came to a proper halt, a Marine came by the door of the SUV with his M16A4 on stand-by slung by his torso. He waited for the window to rolled down, subsequently, the sight of the driver came into view. An American he can tell by the look of his eyes, but an Asian in the shell, he couldn't tell if the driver was a Chinese, Japanese or Korean.

"ID, sir? The Marine asked as his teammates paced around the vehicle to inspect its chassis for security concern. "Will this do?" The driver asked, handing over his identification papers to the Marine, inspecting its content closely, he was surprised to find the middle aged Asian man turned out to be an American-Vietnamese. A CIA analyst even, something that nobody in America would have expected to see as a normal occurrence, "I am told that my reassignment here has been informed to your superiors." He spoke with perfect English, pitch perfect even. None of the stereotypical broken English that American usually associated with Asian. "Oh yes sir, your paper seems to be in order, have a good day." The Marine returned the paper to the Vietnamese and lifted the gate, letting the SUV enter the base's parking lot.

The Vietnamese CIA agent, Trần Thánh Nhân, exited his now parked car and head on over to the main Administrative Building with a briefcase tight in his grip. His security clearance meant he was allowed to enter the facility, after all having a resident specialist who analyzes the intriguing knowledge behind the enemies of the East. But a specialist on Godzilla, he is not. His transfer here has been made clear to Major Glasgow who was busy preparing himself for combat with Godzilla, however, he has little to no interest in the Analyst's post here in San Francisco and thought that it is of no significant to him. As Glasgow was putting on his uniform, his phone rang with a text message sent to him from an unknown source whose name is obscured by the various random numbers that in no ways, resemble a phone number.

Mindful of the possibility of malwares or scammer, Richard picked up his phone and view the number, his education told him that these random numbers are merely a code. A Maverick Code acted as a thinly veiled shroud over the user's identity. He took noticed of the numbers 8-5-18-1 (Space) 7-9-18-25-9-1 on the ID tag, he then deciphered the code by replacing the numbers with letters correspondent to the numerical values, consequently, the result he has was none other than "Hera-Giryia..." Richard said in absolute shock and awe. He swipe the screen on the phone and view the text message and found himself a rather tempting reading material. _"I know you want to know who is responsible for your mother's death. Would you believe me if I tell you who or show you the culprit in action?"_

Simple as it was, it caught Glasgow's curiosity, the Major promptly sent a reply message _"How can I know you're not lying?"_ the suspenseful atmosphere was augmented when the Giryia sent another message in reply saying _"You don't know. But I can assure you who is. Turn on the monitor system of the Athena unit, watch her in action as she pursues Godzilla. Then you will know..."_ Vague as it was, but tempting nonetheless, Richard promptly boot up his PC to monitor MechaGirain's point of view as the albino mecha unit was being prepared for combat.

Out on the runway, MechaGirain was being loaded with her weapons and ammos, ground crews were running back and forth hauling supplies for the first mecha deployment. But deep under the pale white armor, Girain was deeply concerned. She knew nothing of what Giryia had done to her, the twin could have left a virus inside her system, waiting for the time to be activated and destroy her. She contacted Jason Brody and with his help, was able to run diagnostics on her systems to repair any damages she might have been inflicted. "Are you certain that there is no virus left in me by Giryia?" She asked Jason on the radio.

"Absolutely not. I've been working on you back and forth for God knows how long already. The one program Giryia left behind in you seems to be a link between the two of you, something for her view your memories and in return you can view hers. I don't understand why, but I'll have a look into it later. For now, good luck out there." Jason turned off his radio and watch as Girain being airlifted off to face Godzilla out in the open water as the Saurian was still hiding from the constant watchful eyes of the Armed Forces. Richard was monitoring Girain as she deployed her jet thrusters along with the jet packs of her MFS pack; the albino machine flew up to the blue sky before angling herself into the ocean, crashing down into the war with one grand slam into the water surface. The water splashes upward before subsiding once again and Girain was soon under a thick, murky veil.

Underneath the ocean's surface, she was safe from the prying eyes of the humans, in her blue tinted POV, the aqua world underneath the waves was an eerily quiet void with little to no sunlight. This is a world, where eye contacts is reduced to the immediate surrounding and the sound can be even more deceitful than that on land. The only way to keep track of progress underwater was for her to turn on her Sonar system. Accordingly, the various submarines of the US Navy were present on her scope, with the pinging sounds of the sonar scope show her the location of Godzilla. Much to her anticipation of his reaction, he was leaving the coastal area, still being bombarded by depth charges and tracked by airborne sonar buoys dropped from P-3 Poseidon ASM aircrafts.

She followed his movements out to the open water where the submarines and frigates scowl for miles and miles to pin point Godzilla's position. "Sir, should we deploy the second unit?" The ground crew asked Major Glasgow on his radio, he was distracted for a second but did not miss anything of significant. "Negative, keep the Hera unit on stand by. You can't go all out on one place." The engineer nodded upon hearing Richard's instruction, he then signaled his teammates not to deploy the purple mecha unit right away. Returning his attention to the screen, Richard saw how MechaGirain gave a single minded drive to catch up to Godzilla just outside of Phase Line Trident. He watched with the morbid curiosity of a child as Godzilla slowly came into view of MechaGirain, Giryia's words in the text messages rung in his mind once again, he cynically sat down and watch how events unfold.

Conversely, MechaGirain was closing in on Godzilla before she skidded to a halt as the black Saurian turned his head around to greet her. Godzilla grumbled and let out muffled growls in the water, calling for her to come close and communicate with him. She subsequently swam closer to him, refusing to fire off her weapons; Richard watched with his eyes browns tensed as he felt like he was watching not a defective product but a traitor under his command and the murderer of his mother conversing and collaborating with the enemy. Richard clenched his fist and grit his teeth in anger, the cell phone in his hand was gripped by a hand of anger and hatred.

Nonetheless, Girain was unaware that Richard was observing her, she came up to Godzilla without a hint of aggression on her face. Godzilla gently came up to her with a stroke of his tail, the two were levitating underwater, feeling the ocean current ripple through their body as Godzilla looked into her sapphire blue optics. "What are you doing here Godzilla? Don't you know it's dangerous for both of us that you go on rampage anywhere?" He let out a grumble, telling him her disapproval of his sudden arrival in America. Godzilla conversely growl back at her, "I understand that Girain. But Kiryu wants me to keep an eye on you, he is worried about your well being."

Girain went silent when she heard what he said. But knowing that sooner or later one of the Submarine or frigates might engage them, she needs to get rid of Godzilla. "Godzilla, you need to stay clear of this place. If you come any closer, then they will force us to engage one another." Her growl was taken with a prepared mind by Godzilla, he then promptly feint an attack with his claws and talons on her face. Consequently, Girain backed off from his strike before lashing her tail out to slapped his hands off.

As usual, Godzilla quickly recovered from the attack, waving his hands in the water before returning to the fray with a carefully thought out stroke that propelled his body close to her as he pinned her down on the ground, mocking punches at her and bites on her neck. Girain jolts whenever she felt his teeth burrowing into her neck but not too deep in to damage her circuitry, she kicked him off of her body with a powered thrust by her legs. Getting back on her feet, Girain fired off her torpedoes from the MFS packs at Godzilla, causing him to swim off. He stroked as fast as his strength allow, running away from the incoming projectiles until they all detonated near him, leaving behind a cloud of smoke and water splashes. His signal was off of her sonar and with luck, the Navy's sonar.

As for Richard, he had seen it all, how she communicated with Godzilla how their fight was merely a mock battle to give the impression that she was performing admirably. His hatred has finally found its target, but not necessarily found its source of existence. Consequently for a man, hatred blinded his judgement, and its first for emotional satisfaction shall become Richard's undoing. For now MechaGirain can return safely but things would never be cordial between her and Richard ever again. In the midst of this Cold War, one question lingers on between them and Giryia.


	8. Chapter 8: Friend or Foe?

Chapter 8: Friend or Foe?

San Francisco, California, USA

USMC Anti Megalosaurus Command West Coast Reaction Base, Alameda Point Naval Air station

April 7th, 2019, 8:25 PM

Hours after the smoke has settled and dread of combating the Saurian King of Monsters has dissipated, the city of San Francisco falls under an atmosphere of eerie silence as the Navy focuses their efforts on patrolling the coastal water of the west coast, especially around the area of Godzilla's last known location. Most of the civilian population have returned to their homes, hastily abandoned earlier in the day.

There was an aura of suspicion and paranoia radiated out from the Americans, who has only left their home for a brief period of 2 hours only to be notified that they can return to their normal lives. Although they have never been personally traumatized by a Godzilla rampage, they still feel the unsettling, unusually fast skirmish with no appreciable report on how did it go.

That curiosity wasn't shared by everyone, however, such as Major Richard Glasgow for example. As he watched from the edge of the runway, he saw MechaGirain gently wade to shore with fiery hatred burn in his eyes. Even when her mighty feet shook the earth and send tremors throughout the nearby area, Richard remained unflinchingly still and focus his gaze on the albino war machine as it return to its hangar. "I'll see you reduce to scrap, soon." He grumbled as the hangar door shut tight, leaving whatever the mecha unit up to inside completely secret and out of sight.

Accordingly, within the confine of the hangar, as MechaGirain's body power down and her CPU was hooked up to the computers of Jason, streams of memories and combat footage from her hard drive were pouring in for Jason's viewing and editing. To him, the confrontation between Girain and Godzilla was unconvincing at best and telling of their little secret at worst. Should anyone with the proper authority attempts to view the combat footage, they will be hot water that they can't get out of.

If the people of San Francisco has their share of paranoia to their mechanical protectors, then MechaGirain holds an even bigger suspicion to her own kin no less. Jason's finding of Giryia's forceful installation of a convenient back door/access privilege to her own system sent curiosity and paranoia into taking up real estate in her processor. Why would Giryia give Girain such privilege?

They barely know each other save for one single battle with Megaguirus. She sat meditatively in her domain, viewing the symbol of the access privilege, which shaped like a glowing holographic blue key. Much apprehension plagues her processors, this is obviously a trap by Giryia, the moment she uses the access privilege, is the moment Giryia can take her down with a devastating irrecoverable strike.

Speaking of which, Giryia has proven herself to be able to gain access into Girain's domain without the use of direct assault tactics and computer viruses. If Giryia truly wishes for Girain's destruction, then why didn't the purple machine take the opportunity and be done with it? Nothing makes sense at all, right from the beginning, there were mixed signals coming from Giryia, but there can only be one final definitive answer. Waiting simply will not help her dig up the answer she wanted, now she must dive into the heart of Giryia's memories, from there, Girain might be able to deduce Giryia's true intention.

She subsequently got up to her feet and touched the holographic key. which was floating and rotating in mid air the whole time. With only a slight grasp of her talons, the world in her void quickly dissipated and engulfed into a bright light, blinding MechaGirain's vision for a solid 2 minutes. She felt her mind was drifting away, her mobility was restricted and only her audio and graphical sensors were left intact. For a moment, there was nothing but a white void until she felt something, a burning sensation that was firing up across her body before twitching, then cracking sounds of an egg.

The white light soon faded away as silhouettes came into view before finally taking shape as humans, scientists in lab coats and handlers bringing Giryia out of her egg shell and into the wild of a jungle, a paddock similar to the one Girain grew up in. The infant dinosaur wandered aimlessly around its environment, seeking to understand its surroundings and her predicament. _"It's useless, this place doesn't have anything to care about."_ Giryia's Voice pierced through the void, Girain knew it to be a narration of what was happening to her past life, her thoughts as she went through her life.

A feeling of deja vu crawled up Girain's spine as the memories went on, Giryia's life was so hauntingly similar to her own, from growing up in isolation, fed by a remote control crane. It would seem that they are the literal and proverbial twins in every sense of the word. As the final dramatic moment of her memory, her death, euthanized by the Oxygen Destroyer, came to a close, the world was changing once again, the void Girain was in became a green digital realm with Giryia standing in front of her. "Took you long enough to get here. What's the matter, afraid of your own shadow?" Giryia's sarcastic tone was filled mockeries towards Girain, but there was a subtle hint of serious undertone to it.

Heaving her chest in a breathing motion, the Ghost Dive was a great strain on her processor to bare but she was still able to converse with Giryia. "You tell me, you're the one who spooked me with hacks and infiltration. What else did you do to warrant hostile attention?" For a minute, Giryia paused, her index finger was pointed to her chin in a thinking motion, "Not much, except for...telling Richard that we can think for ourselves and he should back off?"

Reckless action beckons reckless reaction, she was completely dumbfounded by what Giryia had done to reveal their secret to someone else, especially to humans. Her anger was boiling at breaking point, Girain subsequently launches herself at Giryia with a fist at the ready. As she descended down on Giryia, the purple female grabbed Girain's fist before tackling her to the ground, Giryia then move to pin down the albino mecha by using her limbs to restrain Girain's.

"Calm down, it's all part of plan." She calmly spoke to a restraint Girain, the mecha unit in white was likewise, caught off guard and her curiosity beckons her to fulfill its desire. "What do you mean 'Part of the plan'?" Girain asked, sounding as curious as a cat and naïve as a child. Ordinarily, no one can understand a mad plan, neither does Girain considering she has seen no explanations for this convoluted scheme of Giryia.

"Simple, Richard's desire for vengeance would be the perfect motivation for us to escape him. I studied his psychological makeup and understand his desire for personal one-on-one combat." Giryia stopped her explanation abruptly but for Girain, the plan was becoming clear, if they could fake Richard's death as an unfortunate lost on the battlefield, no one would complain and the two can continue with their lives, unimpeded.

"But how can we draw him out? He has a personal death wish on me and an entire military surveillance apparatus to boot. Anything we do, he has evidence to say otherwise." Girain grumbled, but not all was impossible, after all, Girain's little skirmish with Godzilla has presented one more important chess piece for Giryia's master plan. "Tonight's forecast indicates a good night for a swim. Our encounter with Godzilla would be most satisfying." Cocking her head to the side in confusion, Girain find her twin's planning method rather, awkward to say the least.

"You're not saying..." She mumbled, feeling an idea she has never enjoyed before crawls up to Giryia's head. "The creature is interested in females, is it not?" Giryia crooned softly into Girain's audio receptors, her tone was seductive, hinting at possible intimate relationship she might have with either Girain or Godzilla. This notion is further reinforced by Giryia's sudden nuzzling with Girain's muzzle, which sends chill and pleasure down her fibers.

But while they were plotting their plan to be rid of Major Glasgow, agent Tiberius, or known by his real name Trần Thánh Nhân was loitering around the office of Major Glasgow's Raven PMC liaison, Thomas Maddison. In the darkened, emptied office, he searched through the cabinets, drawers and various folders for information regarding the DNA materials of the original Godzilla.

To his dismay, none was found in the usual places, "Dĩ nhiên là không có ở đây rồi. (Of course it's not here.) Chỉ còn một chỗ để giấu cái két sắt đó thôi. (There is only one place for him to hide that safe.)" Thánh Nhân followed his Analyst's instinct to the eastern side of the room, where the wall is several meters thick. The Vietnamese pressed his ear to the wall and began to tap his hand on it, should an echo came back louder than usual, then that's the part of the wall has been hollowed out for a safe. As he tapped the walls, an echo soon came to his ear, joyous as a choir boy, he bent down and peel off the sheet that hide the safe, then the lock picking work began.

Thánh Nhân brought with a laptop and a USB wire, which he uses to access the safe's digital lock mechanism, running a program to zero in on the code number to break the lock. As the matrix rain began to fall and numbers were suggested, he zeroed in on the bright green numbers, which were 8,9,3,7 and the safe was opened in an instant. A peek inside the safe found the vial containing the DNA sample of Kiryu, this was the motherlode that they have been hunting for 13 years. "Trúng tủ rồi, đem hàng đến sứ quán Nhật. (Jackpot, time to deliver this to the Japanese embassy.)"

But as he grabbed the vial and put it inside a briefcase for ease of transport, he heard the loud sounds of heavy machineries and mechanical caterpillar tracks at the works. One look out of the window and Thánh Nhân found the source of the commotion, the Navy were bringing in their new giant combat mecha unit from Raven PMC, intending to operate along side the two MFS units as a combat support. Its shape was rather strange, a penguin like machine with a beak sticking out from the head between the eyes. "Điệu này không tốt rồi. Chắc phải qua bên kia để lôi thằng Brody trước đã. (This won't end well. Guess I'll have to head over there and pick up Brody first.)". He said.


	9. Chapter 9: Face off

Chapter 9: Face off

San Francisco, California, USA

USMC Anti Megalosaurus Command West Coast Reaction Base, Alameda Point Naval Air station

April 7th, 2019, 9:30 PM

The rain was setting in on San Francisco and the Anti Megalosaurus Command was becoming edgy, their inherent American paranoia dominated their mindset with fear of an imminent Godzilla assault on San Francisco at night. Therefore, to silent the concern of the paranoid Admirals and power hungry seniors, Major Glasgow authorized a sweep of the coast line of California. First come the Navy with their fleet of Destroyers, Frigates and Submarines, supported by patrol boats around their aircraft carriers, the USS George Walker Bush. Among the ships deployed for the operation was a barge carrying MOGUERA, the new penguin mecha unit to the underwater battle. Following behind it were the two MFS units, swimming under the waves to patrol for Godzilla and act as early deterrents.

As the two Mecha units swam across the ocean, the twins were using the full capacity of their sonar systems in conjunction with sonar buoys dropped from anti submarine aircrafts. Moving closely with them were submarines of the Navy's Pacific Fleet, keeping their electronic and sonic eyes peeled for the duration of the search at night. To much of the crew's surprise, Major Glasgow is taking the personal charge for this operation with the MOGUERA unit, they deduced that he might have been trained on how to use it on the VR simulation with the other pilots. But they felt their chances are more secured in the talons of the two MFS units, who were now taking the lead of the submarines to hunt for Godzilla at the outer edge of the fleet's perimeter.

"Ready to leave them in smoke?" Giryia asked on her coms with Girain, who then gave a nod. The two then increase their speed and swam away from the main body of the fleet, an act that did not slip past Richard's eyes. "Sir, the MFS units are moving fast, I think they might have an eye on Godzilla." The sonar operator notice Major Glasgow on the intercoms, Richard on the other hand knew that it was pretty obvious what were those two doing, he quickly went over to the intercom and ask for confirmation. "Does our sonar say anything?" He asked, to which the sonar operator reply calmly with a aura of monotone. "Negative sir, we got nothing on our scope. Maybe Godzilla's chemical is attracting them." For Richard, it doesn't really matter what or how is Godzilla attracting them, he was going out there to seal the deal with fate anyway.

"Keep tracking them, I'm going down there with the new MOGUERA unit. I gotta see this for myself." He said, before walking away to suit up and have the penguin like Mecha unit prepared for combat. Deep under the ocean waves, Girain and Giryia were moving ever closer to Godzilla's possible location. With each stroke they make, they leave the fleet further behind, not even the submarines were able to keep up with them. "Good, switch off our IFFs so they can't track us." Giryia instructed as she switch off her own IFF system, Girain followed suite and soon, their trackers on the ship's sonars disappeared leaving the fleet blind and unable to pin point their exact location. "Sir, we've lost track of the units. Both Athena and Hera are off the scope, recommend you use visual contact to find them and reel them in."

The operator said, this time his voice was carrying a twinge of fear as the event unfolds one twist at a time. "Affirmative, I'm going in with the emergency override protocols just in case. Have the fleet assume stand by position be ready to assist on my command, understood?" An affirmative answer came through the coms to Richard's headset as he pilots the MOGUERA unit at full speed to hunt down Girain and Giryia. His onboard computer system were carrying the override protocols for the two mecha units to reign them in just case if he needs to do something drastic. Richard went over the weapons system one more time, checking everything from the drills to the missiles and beam weapons. "Time to pay the butcher's bill, bitch." He muttered.

Meanwhile, several knots ahead, Girain and Giryia were now walking on the ocean's floor side by side, sticking close to one another as Girain felt the presence of Godzilla was near. "He is coming, very close and very fast." She said as her head swivels around to pin point Godzilla's direction. "He is that eager. I like the tenacity he has, he is an interesting character of a Kaiju if you think about it." Giryia mused, her interest in Godzilla was only intensifying as she too felt Godzilla's presence coming ever closer. Sensing the presence of two female and their unthreatening nature, Godzilla would then promptly increases his speed until he had finally reached them, landing on his feet with graceful balance for a Saurian, he stare curiously and intimately at the two cyborgs.

"Girain, who is this machine here?" He asked, pointing over to Giryia, who then laid her optics on his rather masculine body. "I'm Giryia, her twin sister, I believe we could use your assistance, in exchange..." She leered at him seductively, Godzilla noticed the white irises on her green optics let out a soft flash of lustful desire and her gaze took a more predatory feel to it. Godzilla a low growl as he came closer to Giryia and wrapped one of his arm around her waist. "Allow me to lend my assistance to you ladies." He said, much to Girain's relief and annoyance at how she have to earn the trust of allies. "We've got company." She turned around at the sudden tremors of the ocean current ripping violently through them and the fishes swam away in a craze of fear as something massive head over to them, and in front of her eyes and the other Saurians, MOGUERA as piloted by Richard Glasgow.

He was speeding towards them with lasers and Plasma Canons in its eyes and hand mounted laser canons firing at the two. "Evasive actions now!" Giryia and Girain swam out to the side in perfect sync, much to Godzilla and Richard's mesmerized eyes, "Try this on for size bitches!" Richard fired his MOGUERA's hand mounted laser canons at the two cyborgs, the beams traced along their swimming patterns. But while he was busy with them, he forgot to take into account, Godzilla's involvement in the confrontation, firing his own atomic breath at the penguin's chest, blowing the mechanical warrior avian off of his beam's trajectory. "3 against 1! How can you not like the odds!?" Richard exclaimed as he pilot MOGUERA to focus its weaponry on Godzilla. First he fired off the chest mounted beam at Godzilla's chest, which it hit him and knocking the Saurian off his feet and on to the ocean's floor.

"Time to end this!" Glasgow quickly fired up his thrusters and drill hands and aim at Godzilla's chest, as he speed his way towards the king of Monsters, the machine was quickly interdicted by Giryia's electric whip, which held it back long enough for Girain to land her kick on its back, slamming it on the ground. Shaken, but undeterred, Richard madly pressed on his attack by rotating the head to blast Girain with its eye beams. Struck by her chest, Girain stumbled back before falling off of MOGUERA's body, leaving Richard free to break out of Giryia's whiplash grip. "Darn it, this Major is hell-bent on killing all of us alright." Giryia muttered, as her whiplash has to be retracted back into her palm before the purple cyborg swims to an alternative fighting position.

Richard subsequently got back on his feet only to be slammed by Godzilla's attack, the Saurian pushed himself in trying to fire his atomic breath directly at MOGUERA's eye. "Hell no! Take this on for size fatty!" Richard slammed the right drill hand into Godzilla's left cheek, grazing the Saurian and left a scar running on it and blood was dripping out into the sea. "Just the way I like it, now try this for dental nightmare!" The major fired up his drill bit and prepare to push it into Godzilla's wound, only for Girain to stop him with her railgun barrage. The slugs grazed and damaged the MOGUERA unit's shoulder and torso parts, making it hard to aim, keep balance and control simultaneously.

"You again? If you wish for it, then take this!" He fired off the chest mounted beam of MOGUERA at Girain, who narrowly dodged the blast by swimming with all her strength in zig zag pattern. "You'll have to do better than that Richard Glasgow, or you might as well just surrender right away before we have to do something drastic to you." Girain taunted him on his coms link. Much to Richard's dismay, this won't be a fair fight for him, but he was too drunk on revenge to think straight at the moment, the first thought he could think of is calling in the fleet to support him, unfortunately, his communication link to the fleet was jammed by Giryia's electronic jammer. And his communication link was hijacked by Girain. It would seem like his end was close to happen.

But if he was going to die, he would go out like a Marine, regroup in hell. He once again fired all of his weapons at Girain, trying to intercept her ahead of her swimming strokes. As he does so, Godzilla fired off his atomic breath once again but this time, his aim was more focused and controlled as the beam landed right into MOGUERA's chest mounted canon, the ensuring short circuits and explosions forced Richard to back off from his attack, this was then supported by Giryia's Absolute Zero Daggers, she impaled the daggers into MOGUERA's eyes, disabling its canons and blinding Richard in the process. The frozen particle radiated from the blades quickly freezes the interiors of MOGUERA's head, leaving the penguin vulnerable for assault. Richard was by now a broken man in the cockpit, water was beginning to leak in, his death was certain to come, in fact with all the bruises and scars from the battle, he just wish his life to be ended right away in a dignified death.

But surprisingly, it didn't come, as his death came closer and closer, he suddenly felt something, a rumble and suddenly the feeling of being lifted. He thought for a second the angels were bringing him to the heaven, but in reality it was Girain bringing MOGUERA up to the surface in both her and Giryia's hands. His mecha unit was brought up to the surface in sight for the whole US Navy's fleet to see, the barges quickly came over to place MOGUERA down for the engineers to come and perform emergency rescue of Richard. "Well rescuing him wasn't part of the plan...what do you intend to do with that Girain?" Giryia asked, sounding surprise as Girain was hovering next to her. "Doing something different, killing him won't change anything for us. Instead, make him our mouth piece and announce our present to the world just as Kiryu was able to. Wait here and watch over sister, I need to do one last thing."

Girain dove back down to the Pacific ocean, she swam back down and found Godzilla laying on the ground resting himself after the battle, his body has exhausted greatly but he can't stay for long in America's water, this Girain know. "Godzilla, how is your wound doing?" She asked, tending to the injury on his cheek, the Saurian promptly let off a grumble. "Not too bad, all part of my occupation, Girain, you have to return to Kiryu he is worrying sick for you." He held her in by her arms, the tender embrace was returned by her own hug and purring sounds. "I know Godzilla, but don't worry about me here. As soon as you are able, return to Japan the safe place where Kiryu can watch over you. Giryia and I will settle matters here, we will be safe from harm, trust us on this one." He nodded to her before pushing his muzzle on her forehead in a motion that resembles a kiss, he then departed and headed west for Japan, leaving Girain to settle matters with Richard in America.


	10. Chapter 10: Enclosure

Chapter 10: Enclosure

San Francisco, California, USA

USMC Anti Megalosaurus Command West Coast Reaction Base, Alameda Point Naval Air station

April 8th, 2019, 4:55 AM

Death shall come to us all, with neither exception nor favoritism clouded its process. None shall be freed from the circle of life that has been etched firmly into the daily lives of all living things. But it goes without saying much on how and when will one meet his end, this uncertainty keeps all those who worried about their lives on the edge of their seats. This is the best way to describe Richard's predicament, uncertain of his life, blinded by his thirst for vengeance, now he is lying on a hospital bed, being treated with IV and splints for his broken legs. It was his hot headed nature that got him into this predicament, consequently, both parties involve have a lot of explaining to do.

At first he was only able to feel the agonizing pain plaguing his legs and the numb that the pain induced to his body. But soon enough, his eyes began to open, he can feel his hands again as he looked around to determine his whereabouts. Much to his collective surprise, he was in a hospital, a military hospital of the Marines in San Francisco, the time that has flied by blew his mind, the last he can recall was being buried inside MOGUERA, half dead and was waiting for the moment to come. Until it was lifted to the surface, saved by the two machines he set out to kill. How strange that cyborgs can feel empathy and remorse, showing mercy when they can while he was letting his emotions and animalistic thirst have a full display.

He looked over to his left and found his phones to be on top of the cabinet, once he switched on his IPhone, he found a message was left in it for him to view, sent to him by Girain of all people. "What the hell? Why does it want to call me?" He grunted angrily. Nevertheless, he flipped open the message and view it. Much to his surprise, it was a phone number, left by Girain for him to call her. He dialed the number into his phone and awaits for her to pick up, as the tone rung for a second time, he heard a click sound on the other end with Girain's digital voice came in. "So you're finally up?" She asked. He huffed at her dried sense of sarcasm and replied, "Yeah, if by up you mean on a bed with both of my legs broken. I might as well just pre ordered a wheel chair had I known what you were about to do to me."

She didn't seem to be bothered much by his Marine mannerism and continue with her conversation. "Look here now Richard, I never asked to be made and I certainly never wanted to be your nemesis. I believe you would have asked for the same thing." She paused for a moment, letting the reasoning sink into Richard.

She was right, he wanted war, he wanted vengeance for Emilia's death, this is further exacerbated by the fact that the company responsible for her employment and well being did not supply him with proper information regarding the events and circumstances. Blinded and driven by anxiety, he was willing to latch on to anybody who can feed him with the selective set of information. "Okay you got me there. So what do you want from me?" He asked, waiting for Girain to answer, which she did with a sigh accompanying.

"Simple, first of all, I want you to put Thomas Maddison in custody and escort to the Japanese embassy. He is wanted for the theft of the original Godzilla's DNA from Japan and also responsible for setting in motion the events led to your mother's death." Richard nodded as he jotted down her demands, the first one of which was easy enough for him to accomplish. "Anything else missy?" He asked, sounding almost like he was teasing her.

"Simple citizenship, you saw the news don't you? If he can enjoy it Japan so there shouldn't be any reasons for us not to here in the US. And if you and your congressional cretins try to weasel their ways out of this...just know that anything can go wrong will go wrong." It sounded almost like a threat, a death threat to him and America at large, but one that he was willing to cooperate to resolve without bloodshed involve.

"You know that the talking heads in the congress wouldn't like this and will want payback when they get words of this." He said, with as much level headed rational, honesty he can mustered. "I know that. But there wouldn't be any effective payback but a few spite words when they're corpses. Your father should know this if he is aware of his species group is Homo Sapient." She hung up on Richard at that, leaving him to decided how best to pursue these demands, he spent the rest of the evening in the hospital, restless and thinking over the details one after another.

As the hours passed by, and the dawn came, he finally picked up his phone again to call some of his lieutenants and MP in the facility. "LT, I want you to revoke Thomas Maddison's security access to the base and place in custody. I also want you to inform the Japanese Embassy in Frisco to cart the man off of my property." The Lieutenant on the phone nodded but with some confusion at the sudden arrest warrant, but he filed it in anyway as the Major ordered.

As the paper was filed in, the MP and Marines were quickly dispatched to administrative building of the base with rifles and handcuffs in hand. While they were approaching with haste, Maddison was in his office franticly searching for the DNA sample, he ransacked his own room to find it, from cabinets and drawers to the safe, it was nowhere to be found. It was then that the Marines stormed in arresting the executive with ease, handcuffing him and escorted him out to the Japanese embassy, where Jason Brody has been hiding out for the past hours thanks to the efforts of Thánh Nhân.

In the embassy, was a Japanese man who goes by the name Yamadera Togusa, he sat by a metal bench reading some files regarding the theft of the DNA sample some 13 years ago. He read attentively, skimming through the passages and reports suggesting who might be most likely person to commit the crime and murdered a few JXSDF troops along the way. "Yamadera-san, you have someone here to meet you." The receptionist informed him, he got up from his bench and walk over to the receptionist table, at that moment, the Marines were escorting Thomas Maddison into the building.

"So we finally meet, Goalpost." Togusa said, smirking at the satisfaction of catching the wanted man he has been chasing. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you about your rights." He took the man into the Japanese custody where he will be deported back to Japan to stand trial for his crime and espionage actions against the government of the country. As the security personnel of the embassy escorted Maddison off to the holding cells, Togusa flipped out his phone to call his boss, Kiryu.

"Yes it's me, good news for you. We finally caught him. (Kiryu's voice from the other end congratulates him) No biggie, just doing our job, my American counterpart does his job rather well I must. (The Cyborg then proceeds to make a few remarks regarding the plan) Well it was your plan to begin with, but it was well done nonetheless. Talk to you later." Togusa put his phone away and proceeds to interrogate Maddison for everything Raven PMC know, this was the moment the Japanese have been waiting for.

The ensuring event was clear as day, the identity of Thomas Maddison revealed to the public and Raven PMC's operations busted, all was finished for them. Their company was busted, their stocks plummeted and their assets were sold off to competitors before they themselves were declared bankrupt. The events surrounding the confrontation between Richard and Godzilla was kept quiet and silent from the public but with the insistence of the Major, the US government was forced to concede to MechaGirain and MechaGiryia's demand for citizenship and their acknowledgement as sentient creatures, much to the dismay of religious fundamentalists of the states.

* * *

It was hard to imagine where will her life go next with her twin sister, but fate soon answer her question with a phone call from someone. Girain finds it odd that who would be able to call her, the caller ID clearly wasn't Kiryu but an outside number. She answers it regardless. "Who is this?" She asked.

"MFS Type-4 Girain? You're with your sister unit?" Asked the gruff elderly voice. She finds it rather strange so she kept up her guard and prepare to trace the call before replying.

"Yes, but who are you? How did you get a hold of this number?" She asked.

"Lt. General Scot O'Grady, US Army, retired. Now GDI Field Commander. I got an order of two MFS unit to be assembled at site Mike-India pronto and you two are available." He said in his elderly gruff voice. It was commanding but charismatic at the same time which was assuring to her as she was able to access his case file.

"Oh I see, back to that island and under GDI command huh?" She chuckled a bit hearing it.

"Oh trust me, individual nations aren't equipped with the mentality needed to protect themselves. What with privatization and all. Anyway, the Marine Corps has relinquished control of you and your twin to us. You'll be arriving on the island within the week, also, the Japanese are sending Kiryu over. I heard also that we'll have a new classified unit but can't spill the beans for now." He said as he look over the images of a certain fourth unit, one looking much sleeker than the others with black angular head and blue optics with a label of "Quarantine" over his photo.

"Riiiiigghhtt? Anyway, I expect some respect when I get there. I hope that's not too much." She sighed out, knowing that she was about to step on a territory that warrants him to kill her.

"That's an affirmative, we'll get it done this time. Just get your bags together. See you there." Then the general hung up on her, leaving Girain to think for herself on how to handle the situation that will unfold in the coming months.

* * *

(To anyone who is new here, this ending is edited after the recent events in the GRC Community RP lore and departure of some members. This ending is redesign to fit in with the new Godzilla: Project Worldwide SOS story of GRC.)


End file.
